Reunited And It Feels So Good
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: When Nina comes back to school the next year, she surprises the whole house. Simultaneous publish with Smiley612. Set before TTOR.


**A/N: So this is a double Fabina reunion with Smiley612. We started writing this a month ago and the reason it took us so long to publish is because I have been very busy and I just finished this maybe five minutes ago. So Lia's lazy and doesn't want to go back and change her A/N saying that I have a poll on my profile where you can vote which fic you like better!**

* * *

Her knee bounces up and down as she sits in the back of the cab. Her speed picks up the closer they get to school and she hears the cab driver chuckle.

"A little nervous there are we?" He asks, looking at her in his mirror. Nina nods and fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah. It's my first year back after not coming back last year." The cab driver nods as he takes a left into the school.

"Well. Here we are!" He pulls up and Nina looks up in awe at the old buildings of the school once again. She hesitates before opening her door and paying the cab driver before collecting her bags. He drives away and Nina smiles as she walks to Anubis.

"Nina?!" She hears. She turns around to see Joy standing across the field with Jerome.

"Joy! Jerome!" Nina exclaims as Joy comes running over to give her a hug.  
She almost slams into her and wraps her arms tightly around Nina's neck.

"We've missed you!" She exclaims as Jerome walks over, hugging her when Joy lets go.

Jerome pulls back and wraps his arm around Joy's waist causing Nina's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Whoa!" She exclaims. "When did that happen?!" Joy looks up at Jerome before shrugging.

"At the end of the year last year." Nina nodded in shock before a smirk covered her face.

"Have to admit. I never would've thought of you two together but now that you actually are together-"

"You could totally see it?" Joy interrupted with a smile on her face. Nina smiled.

"Yeah." Nina went to say goodbye when Joy's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh does Fabes know you're here?" Nina shook her head.

"No. Only Trudy knew I was coming. I'm taking Mara's bed." Joy frowned.

"I forgot she wasn't coming back this year. It sucks that her dad got a transfer to Germany, but totally awesome that you're taking her spot!" Joy exclaimed before hugging Nina once more.

"Now go to the house and go see Fabian! I know he's there because when I dropped off my bags I could hear him playing his guitar. I'll keep everyone else I see away from the house for a little but hurry!" Joy exclaimed, giving Nina a small shove. Jerome laughed as Nina stumbled, Nina turning around to glare at both of them before walking back to the house.

She didn't make it farther than around the corner before bumping into Eddie and Patricia. Literally.

The two were hugging and fell as Nina knocked into them.

"Watch where you're goin- Nina!" Patricia exclaimed before standing up to hug her. Eddie stood behind them smiling before bear hugging Nina after Patricia finally let go.

"Hey Neens." He said, squeezing her once before letting her go.

"What are you doing here?!" Patricia exclaimed, glancing between Eddie and Nina.

"I thought the Chosen One and the Osirion have to be kept apart?" She questioned, keeping an eye out for any unwanted listeners.

Nina smiled as she shrugged and Eddie looked down guiltily.

"Eddie and I figured out this summer that we actually don't have to. Let's just say I did a lot more research after I had to stay home last year." Patricia turned to glare at Eddie and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Why didn't you bloody well tell me that Nina was coming back then Weasel!" She exclaimed, giving Eddie a small shove.

"Because I didn't know! We didn't know if Nina would get her scholarship back."

He turned towards Nina. "Apparently dad ended up giving it to you?" He questioned. Nina nodded.

"I got an email last week saying I was approved for the scholarship." Eddie smiled to himself.

"I'll have to go thank dad later." Nina smiled and grabbed her suitcase by the handle once again.

"I'm gonna head towards the house guys. I gotta-"

"Go see Fabian?" Eddie interjected. Nina's cheeks flushed.

"Um...I."

"Go." Eddie laughed. "We'll see you later Nina." Nina smiled shyly before walking towards the house once more. She made it no farther than she had the last time before bumping into an exuberant blond girl who used to be her roommate.

She was on the path towards the house when out of nowhere Amber ran up to her and attacked her with a hug.

She put a vice like grip around her waist and Nina barely had enough air to say,

"Amber. Air."

Amber squeezed her so hard Nina was almost sure her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets when she let go.

Nina took a breath of air and Amber smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber exclaimed, pulling Nina in for another hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Amber gushed, turning back and forth with Nina in her arms. Amber let go of her once more and pulled away.

"Oh my sparkles have you seen Fabian yet?!" She questioned, grabbing the tops of Nina's arms lightly in suspense.

"No." Nina laughed. "Why is that the first question everyone's asked me?!"

"What do you mean- oh never mind." Amber's mood fell solemn.

"Nina, the reason I'm asking is because Fabian has missed you so much." She paused. "He was so distraught about you not coming back he had to have me read him your letter." Nina took in a sharp gasp of air. "At one point he got so upset because he thought you and Eddie had had a 'secret summer romance' that he almost got into a fight with Eddie." Nina shook her head.

"That's not Fabian. Fabian would never-"

"But Nina," Amber interrupted. "It's true. We all saw it." Nina's face became clouded with guilt and Amber hugged her.

"I promise all is forgiven Neens." Amber pulled back. "Now go to the house and go snog with Fabian!" She commanded. Nina's cheeks flushed and Amber smiled before giving her a light hug and shoving her in the direction of the house.

"When we get there you two better be snogging the life out of each other!" Amber called after her.

Nina stumbled her way down the path before finally righting herself. She could see the house in the distance when she heard someone calling her name.

"Nina? Nina!" Nina turned towards the voice to see Alfie running towards her, a girl with flaming red hair skipping behind him. When he reached her, Alfie pulled her into a enormous hug, lifting her off of the ground.

"Hey there Neens!" He exclaimed as he set her down, Willow coming up beside him at this point.

"Hey Alfie!" Nina smiled. She turned towards Willow who was now holding hands with Alfie. "Who's this?" She asked with a sly smile on her face. Alfie blushed and turned towards Willow.

"Nina, Willow. Willow, this is Nina." Willow's eyes widened dramatically.

"Ohhhh." She said. "So you're the famous Nina I've heard all about." Nina turned towards Alfie questioningly.

"Oh! Willow moved into our house last year. She took Amber's spot." Nina frowned.

"If Willow took Amber's spot then where is Amber staying?" They both cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Amber just came and gave me an enormous hug not two minutes ago." Willow took in a sharp gasp of air.

"Amber's here?!" She exclaimed before skipping off to find her.  
Alfie rolled his eyes playfully and gave Nina a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you again Neens. It was weird without you last year." Nina squeezed him and pulled away.

"Thanks Alfie." He smiled before running to chase after Willow whose bright red hair was shining in the distance.

Nina started towards the house once more, wondering is she would run into anyone else before finally arriving at the house.

When she finally arrived in to the house, she stopped just short of the stairs and smiled up at the house.

She took a deep breath before bounding up the stairs.

She paused at the door before she cautiously opened it, happy for once that the house isn't responding to her being there, looking back and forth for any of it's occupants.

A girl who Nina has never seen before comes down the stairs and her brown eyes widen in surprise as she spies Nina in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh are you-"

"Sh!" Nina exclaims, bringing her finger up to her lips.

KT fell silent and Nina walked in the house, closing the door silently behind her.

She head towards the stairs where KT turned and led her towards the attic which had been set up into another girls bedroom. Nina set her stuff on one of the unoccupied bed, unaware of KT watching her curiously. Nina turned around to be met by KT's intense stare.

"Um." Nina started, unsure of who the girl in front of her was. "Hi!" She exclaimed. "I'm Nina." She held out her hand for a handshake but KT hugged her instead.

"So you are Nina. It's nice to finally meet you! Eddie and Fabian have talked constantly about you." KT pulled back and Nina looked at her uncertainly.

"Sorry. I'm a little excited that there will be another American accent this year." Nina laughed and quickly covered her mouth glancing at the bedroom door.

"What is it?" KT questioned, glancing at the door as well.

"Is Fabian still here?" Nina whispered.

"Yeah he's in his room. Why?" Nina looked at her in disbelief and for a second totally regretted coming back when KT's eyes lit up.

"Oh. I forgot about that." Nina awkwardly nodded and KT nodded.

"Yeah he's in his room. If you give me one minute I'll leave so you guys have the house to yourselves for a little bit." Nina's eyes lit up and she hugged KT.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nina chanted before pulling away.

KT smiled and nodded as they walked down the attic stairs.

They opened the door separating the hall from the stairway and Nina waited at the top of the staircase as KT quietly made her way down the stairs. She stopped to give Nina a thumbs up and slamming the front door shut as she ran out. Nina flinched, expecting to see Victor scowling in his office not ten feet from her.

To her surprise only Corbierre was in his office and Nina smiled.

There were footsteps in the foyer and Nina's breath caught in her throat.

There in the middle of the foyer stood a slightly taller, slightly more slender Fabian Rutter.

And she loved it.

He turned to walk back to his room when Nina hesitantly whispered out,

"Fabian." He paused and looked around the foyer.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Fabian." Nina called out. Fabian turned to look up at her and Nina gave him a tearful smile.

"Nina!" He exclaimed joyfully. She sprinted down the staircase, her footsteps echoing throughout the empty house as she jumped off the last step and into Fabian's open arms.

He staggered as she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a death grip but managed to keep them both up.

"I've missed you so much." Nina murmured into his jacket. She slowly loosened her legs hold of Fabian's waist and slid to the ground. Fabian's arms wrapped themselves tighter around her and he inhaled her sweet scent.

_'Honeysuckle with a hint of vanilla.' _He thought. _'Just like I remembered.'_

When they pulled away, Nina kept her arms wrapped around his neck and Fabian kept his hands on her hips.

"I'm so sorry Fa-" Fabian set his finger on her lips making her stop talking.

"Don't be sorry." He pulled her in for another hug. "I'm just so happy you're back."

Nina smiled before burying her face into Fabian's shoulder. They stood in the foyer, content with just holding each other, when the door slammed open.

They jumped apart slightly, their arms still around each other and Amber stormed in before huffing disappointedly.

"That doesn't look like snogging!" She exclaimed, huffing annoyed.

Both Fabian and Nina blushed before stepping away from each other, causing the rest of Anubis to yell at Amber.

As they shouted at her, Fabian grabbed Nina's hand and they slowly walked backwards to Fabian's room while the house argued amongst themselves.

Fabian shut the door behind them and when Nina turned around, Fabian pulled her lips to his.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

When they finally pulled apart, they set their foreheads together, much like the first time they kissed.

As they listened to rest of the house bicker outside of his room, they pulled each other in for another hug, ready to take on their senior year.


End file.
